narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama (Kai)
Kurama (九喇嘛,Kurama) also known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) is stated as being the most powerful out of all nine of the tailed beasts; a single swipe from just one of its nine tails can create tsunamis and flatten mountains. After the Nine-Tails attacked Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his own life by sealing it within his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Some time later it was sealed within Seigō Nakano. Later at Seigō's death it migrated to Kakuzensho much like a few of its brother and sisters. It took the name Takeshi (武,Warrior). Appearance Although the Nine-Tails primarily resembles a demonic kitsune with orange fur and blood-red slitted eyes, it also possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its pawed hands. Out of all the nine tailed beasts, the Nine-Tails' form is closest to the form of the Ten-Tails. Personality The Nine-Tails is sadistic, cunning, and sarcastic, but it does have a distinct sense of honor and pride, and possesses a loathing respect for Seigō, Naruto and Minato. It will go to great lengths to preserve its own life, as shown when it forces its chakra into Seigō whenever his life is in danger. Back when it was within Naruto, the Nine-Tails became angry and contemptuous at Naruto when he rejected its chakra, although this was merely the rage of missing the opportunity to usurp control over Naruto's mind and body, which would have weakened the seal. The Nine-Tails has a deep hatred for the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan, Most likely because of the many times Madara manipulated it in the past. It even remarked that Sasuke Uchiha is a lot like Madara because of his power of the Sharingan. The personality of the Kyūbi drastically changes after he is tamed by Seigō at the Falls of Truth. Seigō and the Nine-Tails appear to be able to speak to each other in a much more relaxed state than Naruto Uzumaki and the Nine-Tails did in times past. For example, when Naruto had a conversation with the Nine-Tails, the latter was in a cage with a special seal keeping it from taking over Naruto. As Seigō is one of the few people who has ever had total control over the Nine-Tails (via his Falls of Truth training), he and the Nine-Tails can talk without such restraints, with Seigō even kicked back relaxing on top of its large snout. The Nine-Tails is shown to get easily annoyed with Seigō's desire to protect his loved ones. However, despite Nine-Tails' new friendly relationship with Seigō, the Nine-Tails' main goal, like in times past, remains self preservation. For example, it would more than willing to be released and destroy any threat to Seigō, not really showing any care if Seigō's valued comrades are around to get caught in the crossfire. However, behind the brutal appearance, the Nine-Tails is shown to have a good analytical ability as well as being extremely wise. After Seigō's death and it obtaining its human form, it's began to show...... History The Nine-Tails first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tailed Beast resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Over the centuries, the Nine-Tails gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing at random to attack areas where human malice has collected and festered. Many decades ago, when Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha, he used his Mangekyō Sharingan to take control of the Nine-Tails, and used it to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great that it tore the earth apart and created the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of the Nine-Tails' power, Madara was defeated. Many years later, the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha. Madara denied that he had summoned it to destroy the village and claimed that the Nine-Tails' attack had been a natural occurrence. During the attack, the Nine-Tails decimated many shinobi that tried to repel it. Minato, riding atop of Gamabunta, was able to defeat the Nine-Tails by sealing it within Naruto. In the anime, it was revealed that the Nine-Tails had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda. After the death of previous hosts, it was sealed inside of Seigō Nakano. Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Physical Prowess Beast Form Trivia * * Category:Ω kaiser Σ Category:Tailed Beast